1 Introduction
by Kittygurl1111
Summary: Introduction for 100 TC. Gregory and the Mole are on some business. But during their little adventure they run into a problem.


_Unus ;; Inductio._

Theme one; Introduction.

One hundred theme challenge.

Disclaimer: The Characters of South Park do not belong to me.

GregoryxChristophe "The Mole"

Note: Take a look at the last names Gregory used closely. Reverse spelling perhaps?

Also: The names Fred and George~ I love those twins, mann.

~Short Introduction Is Short~

"You said zis would be an easy job," Christophe grumbled at me as he dug through a file cabinet. "Why am I even 'ere? Zere eesn't much danger." The dark haired mercenary continued complaining at me while searching through files giving off a very annoyed aura while he inspected each folder full of paperwork before going to the next. I think he looked cute with his annoyance face on but I knew if I let him go off on a big bitch there'd be no end and we'd never find the file. I, Gregory Thorne might be able to have a long bitch and be able to out bitch Bebe Stevens and Wendy but when Christophe got going he was worse than me.

"Mole, I asked you to come along because you know how much I love your company. Think of how boring it'd be without you." I said with a smirk curving across my lips as I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist. "Besides," I purred at him as my lips hovered lightly above the skin on the side of his neck, "What would you expect me to do afterwards?" Right when he paused in his search to react to me, I pulled away from him and went back over to the desk I had been searching through. I couldn't help but let the smirk form into a full grin when I heard the angry French accent growl "beetch" to himself.

I continued my search until the clicking of the file cabinet being slammed caused me to jump away from the desk. Christophe had his hazel eyes on the door that was being unlocked. I tried to get as close to him before the door was fully open to look less suspicious.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my office?" A feminine voice growled at us. It came from a rather small blonde female. She couldn't have been more than five foot tall and five inches. She wasn't really as intimidating as she seemed to think she was. Like one of those small dogs that just bark but then run away when Chris chases them with the shovel out. Speaking of mauling small dogs, Christophe had his hand in his pocket as though he was going to pull out a knife and murder the lady right there on the spot.

"Oh, excuse us," I said pleasantly with a smile as I walked towards her, "My name is Fredrick Knaks." The smile was still plastered across my face as I held a hand out to her which got a glare and no response. Didn't bother me one bit; I honestly didn't know where her hands had been. Pulling my hand back to my side I continued, "And this is my assistant, George Norom." I made a motion to Christophe who simply glared at her.

"Delightful," The shebeast snarled as she gave Christophe a dirty look and then brought it to me. "What are you doing in my office and why shouldn't I call the cops on you?"

From a simple glance I could tell 'George' was ready to maim the female; For what? I'm not sure, perhaps just for being a shedemon. He just seemed to hate her at first glance; he was like that with most though. I kept the same fake smile plastered across my face; I was not. "We're from the Inspection agency. Your business was on the schedule for a random inspection. If you have any questions here's our card," I stated as I pulled a business card from the pocked of my shirt. The card in question was snatched and crumpled up with a scoff. I turned to Christophe and dropped the smile. "Are we finished here?" Once he nodded I was ready to get out of there and away from this woman that I might just ask Christophe to off later on. "Thank you for your time; have a lovely day."

"Yeah." Was her only response but with that Christophe and I left the office and made out way out of the building.

"We should really get out of here fast," I said in a hushed tone to the tanned male which earned me a questioning look as we walked. "I'm hoping she doesn't notice but I slipped her one of her own business cards."

A smirk appeared on the French male's lips as we both fastened our pace. "Fred and George?"

"So I liked the new Harry Potter movie, what of it? She didn't notice," I grumbled with a huff as his smirk formed into a full devilish grin. "Why? Did you have a problem with the names I chose?"

"Non," Christophe fell silent for a moment as I held the exit door open for him. With a raised eyebrow he walked out and towards my car. "Eets just not very creative."

"Do you want to walk home?" I dared him to push my threat but he surprisingly did not. What a shame; I would have been able to choose the radio station if he had.


End file.
